I Need You
by Bakura-Kun98
Summary: When Mario finds Mr. L lamenting, the former brainwashed minion of Count Bleck must confess his concern for his brother. Filled with cute moments and brotherly love.


Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: All characters used in this (Mario, Mr. L, etc.) belong to Nintendo.

* * *

The night sky shrouds the land in a blanket of darkness, the breeze whistling its soothing melody for all to hear.

Most of the populace in the land consisted of Toads, mushroom citizens emmiting a peaceful aura. But there were a few humans also inhabiting the kingdom. One was a renowned hero of the lands, adored by all. Another was the fair princess of the kingdom.

The other human, the hero's misunderstood twin brother, stares into the starry skies, sitting beside a lone tree.

But he wasn't Luigi...at least, not quite.

His silver eyes study the dark sky overhead, his green and black 'L' hat off, just next to him. He lets out a sigh-a sigh of solitude, a sigh of confusion.

"Mr. L?" a soft, familiar voice calls nearby, and the kingdom's hero himself steps out and approaches the misunderstood man, concern evident in his innocent, beautiful electric-blue eyes. Still in his casual attire-a plain, long-sleeved red shirt and blue pants, the cuffs overlapping his brown boots-he shivers slightly, the breeze chilling him, but he carries on, sitting next to the lean man.

The beforementioned man shifts from the gradient dark blue-black hues of the picturesque night sky to his brother, sorrow and confusion visible in his sleek, silver eyes.

"What's wrong, Mr. L? A-are you hurt?" he asks, displaying genuine concern, the tone of his voice reflecting the compassion that materializes his soft heart. He reaches out his hand, offering warmth and sympathy as the Green Thunder grasps onto it, gently squeezing his hand as he does so.

"Well...it's hard to explain, Mario." He pauses, feeling how cold Mario's hand is. "You cold?"

"Uhm...a little..." he replies timidly, smiling warmly as he releases Mr. L's hand, then he snuggles against the former brainwashed minion's chest, the black jumpsuit somehow exerting heat and warming Mario to the touch. "You're so warm..."

The Green Thunder smiles at his brother's statement. "Nah, you're just a bit chilly, that's all." He pauses until he carefully chooses the proper words to answer Mario's original question. "Your brother...Luigi...you miss him, don't you?"

The red-and-blue-garbed hero nods solemnly. "Luigi...I miss his smile, his laughter, his existance. I...I-I really miss him, Mr. L..."

He nods in understanding. "I...I knew you'd say that. It's just..." He stops mid-sentence, hesitant to continue.

"It's okay...you can tell me, if you want." he assures him, lifting his head to gaze into his eyes comfortingly.

"I...I don't deserve to be here if I've hurt you..." He forces out the words, his eyes closed and his head hung low.

Even through the black mask around his eyes, anyone could notice the tears pouring from his eyes. Mario, upon realizing this, gently brushes a hand against his cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"But you...you haven't hurt me." he replies. "And it's not your fault..."

"No...ever since Luigi was cursed, I've noticed the sorrow in your eyes. If I was wiped from existance, maybe it would-"

"NO! You can't! I'll never let you die, Mr. L!" Mario cries in resistance.

"But if it would bring Luigi back-"

"NO! There...th-there must be another w-way!" He lowers his head, his red 'M' hat falling to the ground, his soft brunette hair hiding his face.

"Mario..." Mr. L murmers, heart breaking as he hears soft whimpering. He runs a hand through his hair, holding his fragile brother close.

His whimpers eventually become soft sobs, and Mr. L holds up his chin to see trails of tears rolling down his cheeks, his face slightly pink from crying.

"Don't leave me...I-I need you, Mr. L!" he pleads as he tries (and fails) to fight back the sobs erupting in his throat.

He smiles, not in happiness, but in sympathy-Mario, the great hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, who had been faced with near death several times in his life, was finally falling apart without his brother, without a companion to turn to in times of need. And, at least until Luigi's return, Mr. L would be that companion. He would comfort him, will away his pain and fears. All the black-clad man wanted to do was light a smile upon his brother's face, to consolidate him, to erase those tears and scars of sadness and despair. He would be there for him...

"I...I promise, Mario...I'm here for you..." He unties the green bandana around his own neck, then gently ties it around Mario's, noticing a grin growing in response.  
"We're in this together."

"Thank you...Mr. L..." he replies, his voice still soft and gentle as ever.

He grins warmly. "It's an honor to serve and protect those close to me...I'll do whatever I can until we lift the curse..."

"I...I love you, bro..." he whispers, snuggling in the embrace.

"I love you too...nothing can or will ever change that..." Mr. L replies solemnly, patting his brother's hair.

_Remember me...even when I'm gone...I will always love you..._

* * *

Hehe, wasn't that cute? Please R&R.


End file.
